Run
by lolaarlo
Summary: Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.


**Debía un fic en el que Sherlock montaba a caballo hacía meses a cierta persona; pero no lo hice porque en aquel tiempo no me llevaba tanto con esa persona y en aquella época seguro que el fic habría sido peor de lo que puedo hacer ahora. Así que, espero que me perdones, pero aquí va tu regalo sorpresa querida Sandra. Espero que disfrutes y que el resto también lo hagáis.**

Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.

Fic beteado por Mira

 **Run:**

Sherlock tenía una costumbre a la hora de relajarse, en verdad eran dos, pero la que más efectividad le hacía era la que nadie sabía. Cuando todos pensaban que se iba a fumar o drogar a algún sitio, si, aunque había ido a rehabilitación, la gente aún seguía pensando que Sherlock Holmes se drogaba; en verdad lo que hacía era irse a los establos donde se había criado montando a caballo y estaba allí cuidando a su semental hasta que llegaba la hora de irse, le gustaba contarle sus cosas a su caballo, le relajaba y sobre todo pasaba un rato diferente.

Si, seguía teniendo a su fiel amigo, a su caballo de pura raza, uno de los mejores en las competiciones inglesas. Sherlock había participado en alguna competición de joven, pero eso de las carreras se lo dejaba a profesionales; también dejaba que otros lo montaran, así le salía algo más barato que se lo mantuvieran allí y sobre todo, el caballo no estaba siempre encerrado en su cuadriga.

Llegó como todos los días que iba a verle, con una zanahoria y sus ganas de estar con él. Llevaba años sin montar, desde que había conocido a John, porque sabía que si le pasaba algo, debía contarle su secreto y no quería, porque quería ir a verle montar y ya esa vía de relajación se esfumaría; pero ese día se sentía con ganas, necesitaba sentir el viento azotándole fuerte la cara, necesitaba sentirse libre. Así que para asombro del dueño de los establos sacó a su caballo, abrió su baúl con la llave, se puso el casco, se quitó el abrigo, la chaqueta, la bufanda y sus zapatos, se puso la chaqueta de montar que aún le servia y las botas. Guardó todo y se fue con su pura raza a fuera.

Una vez a fuera, miró que no hubiera mucha gente, era media tarde, hora en la que la gente iba con sus hijos a montar y a pasar un rato agradable; muchos de los jóvenes estaban allí porque querían aprender, otros porque sus padres querían que supieran montar porque daba más clase y prestigio; porque muchos eran hijos de gente adinerada.

Pidió primero ir a la zona de obstáculos para principiantes, para volver a coger soltura era un buen área, cuando le dieron permiso, fue hasta allí. Se montó una vez puesta la silla en el lomo de su corcel. Cogió las riendas con ganas. Pasó sin problemas los obstáculos, se acoraba como montar y parecía no estar oxidado después de tantos años sin subirse a un caballo, cada vez necesitaba más velocidad. Necesitaba ir al monte a montar.

Preguntó si podía ir, ya que no sabía si tendría que dejar el caballo a alguien para su uso, pero no le pusieron problemas, al contrario les gustó ver que seguía interesado en montar.

Una vez fuera de la zona de entrenamiento con obstáculos, fue al pequeño monte que tenían los que llevaban los establos y allí, una vez que le dijo al caballo que fuera lo más rápido que podía, cabalgó como si quisiera huir de los problemas y de la realidad, notaba el viento rozándole la cara y eso lo agradeció mucho.

Se cansó de montar y paró a descansar en un claro cerca del río que discurría cercano al monte. Fue hacia el agua, donde cogió un poco para mojarse la cara y beber.

Una vez que se relajó con el agua, volvió a montar, llegó al recinto de establos con gran velocidad. Volvió a hacer los obstáculos, esta vez en la zona larga y los hizo a gran velocidad y con perfección, que la gente se asombraba. Cuando bajó del caballo, una niña le preguntó si llegaría a ser como él en lo de montar tan bien y le respondió que si, que podría llegar a serlo si se lo proponía y practicaba mucho.

Sherlock sabía montar porque sus padres le habían llevado a clases cuando era pequeño, al principio no quería ir, pero con el paso del tiempo, esas clases junto con las de violín se convirtieron en su modo de escapar de la realidad y eso estaba consiguiendo ahora, escapar de la realidad y sentirse libre por un rato.

Cuando ya se encontraba algo cansado, después de tanto tiempo sin montar era normal estar cansado tan pronto, dejó de montar.

— Sherlock, te necesitamos – aquello hizo que el detective pensara mal – necesitamos tú ayuda, no es un caso, tranquilo. Lo que pasa, es que nuestro jinete está enfermo y mañana tenía una carrera benéfica y necesitamos a alguien que le sustituya.

— Que vaya alguno de tus otros mejores chicos – comentó el detective dejando a su caballo en su sitio – yo ya no corro en carreras, no quiero que John se entere ni me pase lo de la última vez.

Sherlock se cambió, no podía ir a casa con la ropa de montar. Algún día se lo contaría a John, pero no sabía ni como ni cuando, así que por el momento lo mantenía como secreto. Con respecto a lo que pasó la última vez que corrió en competición, acabó cayéndose del mareo que le entró porque no había comido bien antes de la competición y porque hacía mucho calor; culpa de eso había estado tres mes con la mano escayolada, pocos casos había podido cogerse. Después de esos meses fue cuando conoció a John y se juró no volver a montar hasta aquel día.

— No pueden, no dan la talla, debe ser gente que ya haya participado en alguna competición importante – respondió el dueño del establo – si ganamos, nos darán un cheque de 3 mil euros para alguna organización benéfica; ya sabes que yo tengo una para los niños que no tienen muchos recursos y quieran aprender a montar, puedan hacerlo. Por eso te necesito, ese dinero nos vendría bien.

— No puede ser – comentó Sherlock – se que es una pena que no ganemos ese dinero que tanto nos hace falta, pero yo no puedo competir. No puedo exponerme a los medios al haber ganado una carrera de caballos benéfica, John todavía no sabe que monto.

— Pues ya va siendo hora de que lo sepa – le dijo el dueño – a no ser que quieras que se entere por otros. O corres o le cuento a John que montas a caballo, tengo el número de Baker Street, puedo llamarle y decírselo.

Sherlock sabía que era capaz de hacerlo, demasiados años hacía ya que lo conocía, así que aceptó a regañadientes. El dueño del establo le entregó un papel con todas las indicaciones. Sherlock se las memorizó, no quería que John supiera nada. Pidió que le llevaran a la carrera su baúl, para ya cambiarse allí y que John no sospechara tanto.

Una vez en Baker Street, el mayor de los Watson estaba eufórico, había conseguido entradas para la carrera benéfica de caballos, ¿cómo? No se sabía. Sherlock las miró y estuvo a punto de romperlas, pero no lo hizo.

— No puedo ir, lo siento – John se entristeció – tengo un asunto importante.

Y tan importante era, que le fastidiaba saber que John le vería correr, más presión se le vino de repente.

Al día siguiente, Sherlock se fue antes de que su novio se levantara, no quería que le preguntara sobre lo que iba hacer, tampoco se lo iba a contar. Llegó al recinto donde se hacía la carrera benéfica y allí se preparó para ella, era las 11. Aun quedaban unas cuantas horas, pero mejor pronto que tarde.

— Mirar quien está por aquí – comentó en tono de burla uno de los jinetes – Sherlock Holmes ha vuelto a ser humillado, no te vuelvas a caer del caballo.

Sherlock no hizo caso, siguió cepillando a su caballo. No quería ponerse a su nivel. Siempre se metían con él, siempre con el más débil. Su móvil vibró, era un mensaje de John.

 _Una pena que no puedas venir a ver la carrera benéfica, otra vez será. Espero que por la tarde ya no estés ocupado y me compenses el no venir. Es broma. Te quiero detective._

Sherlock sonrió, John era tan comprensivo y él tan poco que no veía como el ex – militar estaba con él. El amor, que es ciego a veces.

 _Disfruta de la carrera, quién sabe, puede tener sorpresas. Tú estate muy atento. Por la tarde claro que nos vemos, seré todo tuyo, te compensaré la entrada no aprovechada. Te quiero doctor._

Las horas fueron pasando y la hora de la carrera se fue acercando. Se llevaron a su caballo a fuera, su entrenador le dio ánimos, de que todo iba a salir bien, de que ganaría, ya que era muy bueno. Sherlock miró a su alrededor, había bastante gente, como le gustaba a la gente las cosas benéficas, por las apuestas, una parte del dinero se destinaba a organizaciones de ayuda a los animales y a los niños al igual una parte del precio de las entradas. Miró a las gradas y visualizó a John sin ser visto por este.

Se montó en el caballo y pensó en ganar, ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás, ya debía hacer la carrera y ya era tarde para contarle a John que estaba allí, aunque sabía que si ganaba se iba a dar cuenta, pero mejor así que no por boca de otro.

Se mentalizó de dar lo mejor de él y acarició a su caballo antes de colocarse correctamente. Un pistoletazo de salida hizo que la carrera comenzara, Sherlock salió disparado, como si no le importara el resto, el jinete del dorsal 3 le pisaba los cascos, con lo que Sherlock intentaba ganar espacio yendo más rápido. La carrera era a tres vueltas y eso hacía que la competición fuera más emocionante.

John poco sabía de caballos, pero estaba allí, porque conocía a Sherlock y había leído en la Web de este sobre los tipos de caballos que existían por eso había comprado las entradas, que no habían sido baratas, pero bueno, todo había sido por tener un detalle; el cual fue truncado por el destino.

La carrera se estaba poniendo interesante, el caballo cinco iba en cabeza a ratos y en otros iba el jinete del caballo tres.

Sherlock se estaba cabreando, así que apuró todo lo que podía, necesitaba ganar, por John y por él, siempre había sido el raro y con el que se metían otros jinetes en las competiciones. Solo le quedaban doscientos metros y debía apurarse para que el jinete número tres no le ganara. Debía ganar ese dinero por orgullo y demostración a los demás que aunque llevara años sin correr en serio, seguía siendo bueno.

Por poco no ganó, pero lo hizo, se sintió bien, como si un peso de encima se hubiera quitado. Miró a las gradas y no vio a John, ¿dónde se podía haber metido?

— Y el ganador es el número 5 – le levantaron la mano, le pusieron un corona de flores al caballo y otra a él.

Sherlock sonrió mirando al que le entregaba el cheque, su cara apareció en las pantallas gigantes y fue un asombro para muchos. John que se estaba yendo miró la pantalla y se llevó las manos a la boca que había abierto de par en par, no podía creer lo que veía, ni a quien. Sherlock sabía montar a caballo y lo hacía muy bien, lo que más le sorprendía era que no se lo hubiera contado.

— En donde tengo a mi caballo, tienen un programa para dejar que los niños de familias que no pueden permitirse montar y quieren hacerlo, puedan hacerlo más barato, es una iniciativa que me parece que debería hacerse en muchos más establos no solo en uno; así que el dinero se destinará a ellos para ayudar a más niños – respondió Sherlock sonriendo – ganar a sido para mi una prueba de que sigo en activo aunque llevara dos años sin montar, porque no quería preocupar a mi pareja. Si todavía estás por aquí, que sepas John Hamish Watson que te quiero, que siento que te enteraras así de que monto y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado.

John no sabía que hacer, si bajar a pegarle o a besarle, o irse como si nada. Al final optó por quedarse allí escondido hasta que todos se hubieran ido para salir sin ser visto. No podía creerlo, su novio le había engañado y para colmo le había declarado su amor en público.

 _John, no se si habrás escuchado lo que dije, si es así, sabes donde estoy para que me vengas a buscar y hablarlo; si por el contrario no has escuchado nada, una pena, te espero en nuestra tetería favorita en unos 45 minutos._

Leyó el mensaje y se quedó allí sin saber que hacer. Al final cuando supo que hacer, alguien abrió la puerta y antes de que le diera tiempo a decir nada, fue agarrado por la cintura y besado como en las películas que solía ver. Fue un beso tierno y suave, uno lleno de pasión.

— Siempre tan tonto – comentó Sherlock, todavía no se había cambiado y estaba algo sucio, pero a John ni le importó eso – siempre huyendo de la verdad. Sabes que yo no suelo dejar que mis sentimientos me dominen y salgan a la luz. Pero hoy ha sido así. ¿Cómo sabía que estabas aquí? Porque es donde solía esconderme yo cuando los demás jinetes me decían malas cosas en las carreras. Aquí lloraba hasta que se me pasaba y volvía con todos para la carrera.

— Sherlock…. – el ex – militar no sabía que decir – esto…

No digas nada – otro beso hizo que John se sintiera querido, amado y protegido.

John pensó en que quería y cuando supo que quería aprender a montar a caballo, se lo dijo a Sherlock y este aceptó encadado.

Correr no es siempre la solución para todos los problemas, correr está bien a veces, pero otras veces es bueno plantarle cara a los problemas como lo había hecho Sherlock aquel día.

 **Espero que os haya gustado el fic, es un fic que debía desde hace tiempo y que hice que Sandra se cabreara para poder regalárselo sin que se lo esperara, si, se que soy un poco mala, na, en el fondo soy buena. Espero que te haya gustado Sandra y espero que al resto igual, espero vuestras reviews, tanto de forma positiva como en forma de crítica constructiva.**

 **Facebook: Fairy Cosplay**


End file.
